How much for happy
by Passion09
Summary: Sora is a Sophmore in Highschool. He's not very popular but He is very smart. He's a year ahead in his work. Riku is a rich popular student, Who doesn't have any real friends, only fans and groupies. Riku Instantly takes a liking to Sora and they become g
1. Rainy days

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Heart

**Summery:** Sora is a Sophmore in Highschool. He's not very popular but He is very smart. He's a year ahead in his work. Riku is a rich popular student, Who doesn't have any real friends, only fans and groupies. Riku Instantly takes a liking to Sora and they become good friends...and then even better friends...

How Much for happy

Chapter 1 Rainy days

* * *

"Sora are you getting ready", Sora's mother called from thebottom of the step.Sora of course heard his mother, but chose to ignore her, pulling the covers over his face and turned around to get more comfortable. It was Sora's first day going to a public school. He had previously been homeschooled for1years, and was as a result ahead, but he didn't have any friends because of it. He had beem homeschooled out of elementary school, because his mother didn't like the thought of him going to a public Jr high school, do to all of the excessive violence. Sora had asked his mother to go to a public, because he missed having friends. She had agreed to let him go, but heck he wouldn't have asked if he knew he'd have to wake up at 5 in the morning just to catch the damn bus. 

Sora's door burst open, and his mother stood there in the doorway, with a sheepish grin on her face and her Sora like blue eyes beaming with joy. "Hey c'mon Sor Sor, get up or your gonna be late for school." Sora gave a loud, groan clearly annoyed, and with that Karu quitly left the room. Sora felt like crying. Who in there right mind would get up 'this' early in the morning? 'Morning People', Sora thought to himself. (That's how early I had to wake up, so I wouldn't miss the bus. It was crazy you'd be surprised how hyper ppl can be in the morning .Scaaary)

Sora got up out of his bed begrudgingly, and gave a wide yawn, stretching all the while, and he made his way to the bathroom. Sora looked at himself in the mirror dully, and scratched his head. 'Time for a shower' he thought, as he turned the cold nob, and adjusted his detathcable shower head. Sora always took cold showers on mornings like this. It helped him wake up, and it felt great. Sora stripped, and threw his clothes in his laundry baskit, then stepped into the shower. He shivered, but let the cold water have rain over his body as so he could get used to it faster. 'Yep that definatley hit the spot'. Sora smiled as he reached for the soap, and started scrubbing himself clean, Then reached for the paopu cream shampoo, which was in a yellow container, with a star shaped fruit on the front.'I love the smell of Paopu fruits', Sora thought as he began to lather it in to his cinnamon brown hair.

* * *

'Ugh school', Riku Harada thought as he fixed himself a cup of coffe. 'I hate school' He thought to himself, when in fact he hated home even more. It was so empty what with his parents always gone on 'business trips' and what not. 'Seriously where are my god parents'. He was atleast happy for the lack of a baby sitter, but then hey he was 16 (What a coincidence so am I) he didn't need a babysitter.Also didn't need a herd of fan boys and girls following him ever where he went, and trying to take pictures of him in theshowers after blitzball practice but hell that didn't stop them.

Riku didn't have to leave until aroun 6:30 for school, cause he already had his liscence, So he poured out the remainder of his coffee into the sink, and walked into his living room, plopped on the sofa, and used the remote to turn on the t.v. untill it was time for him to leave. The weather man said it was supposed to rain today, and frankly Riku didn't dought him. The skies had been dull and drey all week. He'd only hope the streets wouldn't flood, cause he had no other way to get to school, unless he walked, and God forbid he take the bus. So with that in mind Riku quicly grabbed an umbrella, and turned of his t.v.

Traffic would proberbly be busy today anyways, and the winds didn't seem to bad. Infact other then the grey clouds, and the unwelcoming sky, it seemed to be pretty nice out. Riku grabbed his rain coat, and walked out the door, making sure to lock it behind him.

* * *

"Destati highschool", Sora read to himself from his window seat on the bus. As the bus pulled up behind another bus, kids had already decided to start getting out of there seats. Sora simply sat there relieved that he'd made it to school in one peace. Honestly these kids were completly obnoxious, pushing and shoving to get off the bus. 'I've never seen so many people so anxious just to get to school' Sora thought to himself amused as he made his way off the bus.

He made his way across the grass to where he asumed to be the school entrance. It's where all the other kids were going. Sora had been here once with his mother, for his enrollment, but he hadn't really got to look around. He had his school map with him, so it shouldn't be that hard to find his way around. He still had to get his schedule though.

Sora made his way inside the large building through large crowds of clicks. He had heard that word on t.v. when he was watching mean girls with his mom. He didn't really get why it was like that though. Couldn't they all just get along? (Me: Yeah right).

* * *

Before Riku entered school grounds he pulled his hood over his head. He didn't want to be recognized as he made his way to his safe haven he liked to call the library. He wasn't particularly fond of the place, but it was a quite place to think, where not alot of people hung out. (I should know I use to hide there everyday)

Having made it to the library, which was conveniently enough his first period, He took his place behind the counter, and plopped himself onto the stool. "Oh Riku your here earlier than usual, whys that?" Riku turned around to face a green eyed brunette, sporting a pink jersy dress with a strap on one side and the number 3, with the word angel inscribed on it and a halo above the word. (Not like the angels team either. You know those dresses that're like jersys only the dresses). She was also wearing a nice white pair of K swiss. Riku looked up at her and blew his hair from ever his eyes bordly.

"Oh hey Aeris, I decided to walk to school today. Weather man says it gonna rain" Riku answer. Aeris stared at him and laughed. "So you decided to walk." She stated more than asked. Riku simply shrugged,"didn't want my car to get caught in traffic ya know". Aeris looked thoughtful "Yeah I guess you right" She said, and went back to the back room to get more books to stack on the shelves.

* * *

"Okay Sora Everheart heres your schedule." The secretary handed Sora his schedule, "I want you to have all your teacher sign it, and have your sixth period teacher send it back to me. It's important so make sure that 'All' your teachers sign" Sora nodded.

"Do you have any of your books?" Sora shook his head no. The secretary, whose tag read Ms.Ferrel, handed him a pass. "thanks", Sora muttered in a small voice.

"That's a pass to the library so you can go get your books", The secretary now known as Ms Ferrel explained. "Do you need me to send someone to escort you to the office?" Sora gave a small nod and smiled. 'Shy one' The secretary thought and smiled back. "I'll have my office aid escort you. He should be here any minute now, so why don't you take a seat". Sora complied taking the seat infront of her desk, and placed his bag on the floor. He sat there fidgeting with the hem of his sleeves, and rocking his feet back and forth nervously.

The office door opened to reveal a blue eyed blond in the doorway, with spikey hair much like sora. He had head phones hanging from his pocket, and wore a powder blue long sleeved shirt, and a pair of blue jeans that were ripped in different places. It looked as though the jeans were made that way though. He smiled, "Good morning Ms. Ferrel". Ms Ferrel smiled at him and nodded in acknowledgment.

"Mr. Strife I need you to show this new student to the library, and help him get his books, and if you don't mind help him out with his locker as well." She said, then turned to Sora who was still fiddling with the hemn of his sleeves. "Sora this is Cloud, He'll show you around the campus today, so tommarow you should have no problems getting around by yourself. I dought you need a week just to memorize your classes. (At my school you don't even get an escort, you have to already know) Sora nodded understandingly. Cloud stuck his hand out and Sora took it, "It's nice to meet you". Sora smiled. He seemed nice enough.

"Nice to meet you to", Sora answered politly and they made there way out of the office, and Sora followed what he hoped would be his new friend to the library.

* * *

Okay that's chapter one of How much for happy. Hope you guys like it enough to review.

**Next chapter summery: **Riku and Sora meet eachother, Sora makes a new enemy (it's not Cloud), and some new friends. He also discovers the wonders of a vending machine 'Stupid vending machines.' ect.

I know this chapter is short, and kinda boring, but the next one will be way better. If you all review then I'll try my hardest to update faster. Plus if you guys have any suggestions then I'm listening, ... or reading.

Anyways till next time. Bysers!


	2. Of school books and vending machines p1

**Disclaimer:** I don't KH or KH2

**Summery:** Sora is a Sophmore in Highschool. He's not very popular but He is very smart. He's a year ahead in his work. Riku is a rich popular student, Who doesn't have any real friends, only fans and groupies. Riku Instantly takes a liking to Sora and they become good friends...and then even better friends...

** Authoress note:** Wow I got five reviews, which is the narmal amount I need b4 I update. No cause I mean just cause I don't wanna update a story, that know one wants to read ya know. Anyways thanx for every one who reviewed. Here's chapter 2.

** Chapter 2**: Of schoolbooks and Vending machines

* * *

Sora followed Cloud down the hall to the library.Cloud stopped suddenly in front of to doors, that Sora assumed to be the library. Cloud motioned for Sora to walk in ahead of him. "Do you know the books that you need" Cloud asked Sora, who looked at his schedule, then answered "I know I need a geomatry book, a history book,tenth grade biology book and an english book. That's for out of six, but are there any other books I need?" Cloud thought for a moment.

" Well you need a P.e. hand book, and I think your first period teacher is supposed to provide you with a homework planner." Cloud answerd. "Just go to that desk the desk upfront and tell whoevers there what books you need. I'll wait right here, then I'll show you where your locker is". Cloud smiled gently, and Sora nodded giving a shy smile in return. As Cloud took a seat in at one of the tables, Sora walked over to what he assumed to be the front desk. When he saw that no one was there he offered a small "hello".

A head of silver hair popped up from behind the counter. Green eyes met startled blue ones as the boy on the other side of the counter smiled gently. "Sorry bout that" The boy offered. Sora gave a small nod of acknowledgment. "Can I help you?" The boy on the other side of the counter reached his hand out "My names Riku, and either your new, or I just haven't seen you around" Sora handed the boy, now known as Riku, the pass that he had gotten from Ms. Ferrel. Riku raised an eyebrow at this, obviosly having exspected a hand shake. He merely shrugged it of and took the pass.

"So are you new here" Riku asked curiously. Sora nodded. Riku offered another small smile. "I'm Sora" . Riku smiled even more, then nodded. Sora then handed him his schedule.

"You need some new books". Knowing this wasn't a question Sora offered a small nod. Riku went to the back where Aeris was, then looked for the books that matched the classes on Sora's schedule. "We got a new student. He seems kinda shy though" Riku informed. Aeris nodded, and Riku made his way back to the front desk, with the books in his arms. He red off the ID number on Sora's schedule, then typed it into the computer. He then scanned all the books, and handed them to Sora. "Do you need a hand book"? Riku asked reaching under the desk. Sora nodded. "Alright. these books are all yours to keep till the end of the school year so take care of them. Here's a sheet. Look through all of the books right now and write down anything you see wronge.Put the page number where it says Pg.. If you don't, then you have to pay for any damages that we find in the book after you return it." Riku explained.

"You can sit right there" Riku pointed to a table positioned about six feet away. Sora nodded. "Can you help me" Sora asked. Riku nodded, and smiled politly before making jumping over the counter. He and Sora made it over to the table andsat down. "So did you just move here" Riku asked trying to strike up a small conversation, whileflipping through his books. "No I lived here practically all my life" Sora answered. Riku looked confused. Sora smiled. "I was in homeschool, so I 'm ahead in my work. I wanted go to regular school so I could make new friends", Riku smiled understandingly.

"So you were homeschooled all you life", Riku inquired. Sora gave a small laugh, " No, no I was only homeschooled through jr high that's how I got ahead.". Riku gave a small oh. "So have you made any new friends yet"? Sora thought, "Well I guess you could say that, but not really" Sora nodded his head. Riku smiled, "Well then I guess todays your lucky day". Sora smiled a really big smile.

* * *

Cloud watched from his chair in the corner as Riku helped Sora check his books for any damages. 'I wonder what there talking about' Cloud thought, Getting up to help with the books. He wanted to atleast get to his second period class on time.

* * *

Riku looked up as he saw Cloud walking over. Riku immediatly recognized him as one of his teamates on the blitzball team, but he didn't associate himself with any of them. Cloud offered a small smile, "Do you guys want any help?" Cloud offered. Sora nodded, "That'd be nice thanks" . Cloud grabbed a book, and flipped throught it.

"Ow" Riku and Cloud both looked over to Sora to see him sucking on his index finger. "Papercut" they both said simultaniously. Sora gave a small huff, and Riku chuckled (OMG I hate that word) lightly.

15 minutes later they were all finished with checking the damages in the book. "Okay Sora you know how to use a combination lock right" Cloud asked as he and Riku gathered all of Sora's books. Sora nodded lightly, and blushed. He had never needed one, he'd seen them on t.v plenty of times though. Some locks even had little lasers that you used to unlock them. Sora had gotten one of those once, and thought it was a complete rip off.

"Hey it looks like you got your work cut out for you ay Cloud" Riku laughed, taking his place behind the counter. Cloud ignored him, as he and Sora walked out of the library. Sora waved goodbye to his new friend. "Hey wait a second" Riku called out. Sora turned around to see what the silver haired boy wanted. "What lunch do you have" Riku paused, "I mean cause you know I've got C lunch and I was thinking we could hang out or go grab a burger or something". Riku explained pitifully. 'God it sounds like I'm asking him out or something'.

"Hey how come you never ask me to hang out with you" Cloud pouted. Riku never hung out with any of the others on the blitzball team, all though they offered alot. Riku had never really taken any of there offers seriously. They were the biggest pranksters in the school, and they wern't often that serious, except Cloud, and Leon who always ate lunch with eachother. Riku didn't really have a problem with those to though.

"Didn't know you wanted to" Riku answered plainly. "Well maybe we can all eat lunch together today then" Cloud offered, a smile playing on his lips. Riku sighed, it was bad enough getting mauled by rabid fan girls at lunch everyday, but to add on by sitting next to those to. "Fine, but we go someplace secluded." Riku demanded, "Someplace not alot of people go for lunch".

"Hows about Panada express." Cloud offered. "I've been dying for some orange chicken". Riku rolled his eyes, then shrugged. "I hope you bought your car with you then, and we go to the one at the mall, the one down the street gets to crowded, and they take forever just to get in one order." Cloud nodded.

"Okay see you at lunch" Cloud waved, and Sora nodded, making there way out the door.Cloud and Sora made there way down the hall, and stopped at the stair case. "Okay your locker should be located next to your first period class. Room C55 ".(that's how our classrooms are, except we don't have the luxury of lockers, except in p.e.) Cloud mumled really to himself, cause Sora wasn't really paying attention.

Sora followed Cloud up the stair case, ocassionally glancing at the pictures that lined the walls. As they made it upstairs, they faced a row of class rooms, and lockers. Cloud looked for the locker number for C63.

C67

C65

"Ahh here we are C63." Cloud pointed to the locker. "Only five lockers down from your first period class" Cloud said. "Do you want me to show you how to open it." Cloud offered.Sora smiled "Yeah thanks".

"Alright your combination is 2-12-22" . (That's my old combination). "Okay first you have to turn it three times to the right, so that it lands on 0, then to the left, and stop at 2" As Cloud explained to Sora he showed him how to open it to. When it unlocked he snapped it back closed. "Now you try" Sora nodded.

"Okay 000 2 12 22" Sora said out loud as he repeated what Cloud had previously done. "I did it" Sora exclaimed as he took the lock of. "Okay now how do I open the locker" Sora asked sheepishily. Cloud smiled, tthen grabbed the handle and pushed up then pulled out. "Oh" Sora muttered, feeling stupid for not knowing how to do something so simple. Sora and Cloud placed the books on the shelf of the vacant locker, then closed it.

"Okay now I'll show you to all your classes, but after that your on your own till lunch" . Cloud made an after you gester to Sora, and Sora silently walked pass, though not knowing where he was going. "We're going to b53 not B53, b53" Cloud explained as if he were reading Sora's mind. Sora rolled his eyes. "How am I s'possed to know where that is" Sora asked.

Cloud pointed in the direction infront of them, "It's right down this next hall, it's your second period class. You already know where the first one is." Cloud said pointing back in the other direction, as they made there way down the hall.

(Because I don't feel like explaining all of Sora's classes, we'll skip right to his third period)

After Cloud had shown Sora all of his class (at no point had they actually went in the classrooms) Sora and Cloud parted ways, and Sora made his way to where he remembered to be his 3rd period class. Rm a94. (not A94). He went to open the classroom door, but it was locked, so he knocked on it and waited. Just a few moments later , man with grey hair a plain white t-shirt, and a pair of blue jeans answered the door. Sora assumed this to be his new geomatry teacher, Mr. Kamiyama.

"And do you have a pass for being so tardy" The teacher he assumed was Mr. Kamiyama asked. Sora shook his head no, "Todays my first day". Sora informed. The teacher looked at him suspiciosly, "Well we already took roll, and there are a few students missing, what's your name" He asked as he gestured for Sora to follow him into the classroom. He looked at the attendance sheet. "Sora Everheart" Sora answered, as the teacher scrolled down to find his name on the attendance sheet.

Sora heard whispers from the back of the classroom, and felt the other students eying him curiously. " You all should be working, and I shouldn't hear any talking from you all in the back. Next voice I hear I'll write you down and report you to your teacher when he comes back, and I know none of you want that" The students instantly quited down. Sora now understood why the teacher didn't know he wasn't a regular student. He was a sub. A mean sub. 'great' Sora thought.

"Alright you not on the roster (the attendance sheet), so do you have a schedule, or anything that you can go I can go by" He asked. Sora pulled his schedule out of his pocket, and handed it to the sub, who looked it over thoroughly. After looking it over the sub wrote down Sora's name on the attendance sheet, so that it'd show up there on the new ones. "Alright find a seat, and you'll stay there untill your teacher gets back and assigns you a new one. I'm Mr. Moris (I know how original), you can call me Mr. M. The assignments on the board, so do of it what you can, and if you need any help, then just raise your hand, or ask one of the students around you 'quitly'" Sora took note of how he enphasized the word quitly, and resisted the urge to smile.

"Psst, hey new kid" Sora looked, and saw someone waving at him from the back of the class room. He was Blonde, and had blue yes 'Looks kinda like Cloud' Sora thought. The boy pointed to an empty seat. Sora walked over and took the seat mouthing a small thanks.

Sora immediatly started on his work. It geomatry was easy for him, so he douted he'd need any help. The boy who had called him ove threw an note on his desk. Sora unfolded it to see what it said

** 'Hey I'm Roxas'**Sora read. He stared at the other boy who waved at him and offered him a polite smile. Sora wrote back '_Sora'._ Roxas read the note then wrote on it and passed it back to Sora.

** 'It's nice to meet you. did you just move here?'** Sora read the note, then shook his head no and wrote '_I was homeschooled, but I lived here all my life'._ Roxas read the note, and his mouth formed a small understanding 'O'. When he saw Mr. Moris staring in his direction he mouthed a 'meet me after class'. Sora nodded.

The rest of the class went by almost inhumanly slow, but after class Sora had met Roxas outside of class just like he they'd agreed. "Could I see your schedule"? Roxas held out his hand exspectantly, so Sora gave it to him. Roxas looked it over smiling. "Cool we have to other classes together, but I didn't see you in first period".

"I was getting my books, and Cloud was showing me my classes." Sora explained. Roxas smiled "Oh so you've met my brother huh" Sora looked wide eyed, no wonder they looked so much alike, aside from height. "You guys are brothers" Sora said in a state of au. Roxas made a shushing gesture "Yeah but don't go around telling anyone else that. Do you know how many girls would be all over me asking for his number." Roxas said rolling his eyes at the thought. Sora let out a small laugh and Roxas smiled. "C'mon before we're late to p.e." Roxas pulled Sora along.

"Do you have any of your p.e. clothes yet?" Roxas asked. Sora shook his head no. " Okay cool if I come with you to get them then maybe I can get away with skipping p.e." Sora let out an amused laugh. 'He's interesting' Sora thought to himself as he let Roxas lead him to the p.e. room. "So what lunch do you have anyways" Roxas asked curiously.

"I've got C lunch with your brother, and Riku. Do you no him to" Sora asked curiously. "Yeah know him he's one of the best players on the blitzball team, he's not real social though, he must like you or something. Anyways that's to bad I wanted tio introduce you to some of my friends ya know" Roxas half pouted. Oh well we have p.e. together. oh here we are." Roxas stopped in front of a set of double doors that led to the gym. "We were s'pose to run today, but it's raining out, so there proberbly gonna do volly ball or basket ball or something like that" Roxas huffed.

Sora followed him into the gym, and to a door that said boys locker room. They went in , and then through another door. "This is where you get you basket number, and you p.e. clothes, but you have to pay for those. They might let you borrow some though."

"Why aren't you two dressed out already" Sora and Roxas turned around to face the p.e. teacher and...

* * *

Okay yeah I know I said that I would have Sora making enemies, with vending machines and what not, but I decided to put that in the next chapter, in to parts.

I really hope you all are enjoying this so far. I'm kinda still in the introduction stage, but I promise it'll get better.

In the next chapter I think I'll have Riku and Sora meet eachothers parents and what not anyways tillnext time

Bysers!


End file.
